User blog:GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR)/My Episode Idea - Way Too Lovely for a Skunk
Way Too Lovely For a Skunk is a episode idea by User:Sorryforpartyrocking Plot Kratz needs to find a lady, so he reads a book, and sees "As a example, a skunk with an wild beast", so he is starting to have a crush on Fee so they are dating. But Dade and Foo doesn't approve the relationship Songs Kratz - My Type Characters Main Characters *Kratz *Fee Supporting Characters *Harvey Beaks *Dade *Foo Minor Characters *Technobear *Rooter *Princess *Claire *Piri Piri *Tara *Jeremy *Irving Beaks *Miriam Beaks *Randl Transcript The Library Kratz: I need to find a way how to make my life happy Harvey: Up I can help you Kratz. Kratz: We'll? Harvey: Get yourself a Girlfriend! Card Shows Up with The Episode Name Kratz: Okay Away and sits on a stair Kratz: How do i get myself a girlfriend Book, Hmmm a Skunk with a Wild Beast? Great Example! shows up Chasing Foo for fun but Fee crashes to Kratz Fee: Kratz? Are you okay? Kratz Kratz: eyes are shiny, then camera cuts to Fee with the heart background Fee: Kratz? Kratz? Kratz: Yeah, i am okay Fee: Alright, come on Foo! away with Foo Kratz: She will be the love of my life! The Forest when Fee is jumping on Mud shows up Fee: Hey Kratz! Kratz: Thanks for helping me up, so i baked you this her a Blueberry Pie Fee: Blueberry? How did you know i liked Blueberry? Kratz: You keep talking about, but i also got you something Fee a Love Balloon Fee: Kratz, is it true? You love me? Kratz: Yup and Fee kisses each other and his friends showed up Technobear: We'll, i didn't expected that, Kratz got a nice babe Harvey: I think that advice worked! Technobear: Your advice worked? Harvey: Just stay yourself. Technobear: Okay Princess a Flower Will you be my babe? Princess: NO! Technobear Technobear: Sad It didn't worked Harvey... and Fee stops kissing and looks to their friends Kratz: Thank you Harvey for making my life happy! Harvey: You're welcome! Dade: up to Kratz with a angry face Kratz! What is this?! Kratz: Me and Fee are now in a relationship Dade: This shouldn't happen! I do not accept you're dating one of those twins i hate! Foo: angry to Fee Fee! He is not your TYPE! So, break up with him right now! Fee: No! Foo: Fine! and Kratz gets sad and leaves each other Harvey: Why are you guys ruining a relationship! Kratz just wanted to be happy! Dade: Because i hate Fee! Foo: Kratz is not Fee's Type! Harvey: Just... Just get a life dudes! This isn't a joke! away Dade: Aw we'll Harvey's House Harvey: downstairs Hi Mom! Miriam: Harvey i've got to tell you something Harvey: What is it? Miriam: It's about Kratz and Fee, they're sad Harvey: Yeah, i will find a good place The Bench where Kratz and Fee is sitting next to each other grabs a knife and draws a heart with K + F on the tree Fee: Aw so cute! and Kratz gazes at each other and kisses both fall from the bench lying with each other and holding hands and Dade comes Dade and Foo: What have i told you? Kratz: We're so happy each other Dade: That's it Kratz! You are staying away from Fee! Foo: Also for you! I don't want to see you and Kratz with each other! pulls Kratz and Foo pulls Fee Harvey's House sits in a bench with Irving Irving: It didn't worked... Harvey: Yeah... i am going to my friends goes to Kratz and Dade Dade: Okay Kratz, let's play tag! Kratz: Cries Harvey: See Dade? You just made someone cry. Dade: Oh yeah..... but Kratz! How about uhh... for girls Aw man i don't know! Kratz: harder Dade: Now this must stop! I am giving Kratz a make over! Dade: Ready Harvey? Harvey: Yes! comes out of the tree dressed like a punk Kratz: on the ground How do i look.... Harvey: Like a troublemaker! You look great Kratz: Pfff.. i don't care about what you say Fee and Foo's Tree, Miriam, Fee and Foo are sitting with each other Fee: Cries Foo: She is doing this always, she can't stop thinking about Kratz! Foo: I've got a nice boy for you Fee: Who? Foo: Technobear! Fee: harder But i don't like him!!! Miriam: I have a biggest idea, i will make her look fancy! at The Dressing Room Foo: Is she done? Miriam: She is! comes out as a fancy and casual girl Fee: So guys, how do i look Miriam: Fancy! Foo: Come with me to Kratz! Fee: Alright walks straight up,and sees Kratz playing in mud Fee: Kratz? Kratz: Fee Fee? Fee and Kratz: Angry You shouldn't do this! Fee: I never want to see you again! Dade: We'll! It's been solved Foo, let's go! away with Foo Kratz: We'll me neither! and Fee gets confused Fee: Hey Kratz, i think we should do it again! Kratz: Again? Yeah! But i got you a song about how i feel for you Kratz: his guitar and plays Kratz: Oh Fee, you are seriously my type whenever you are naughty or nearly sweet. My Type. I have been lonely for past a days and i cried really much during some of the fates. Because you are my Type.... How i feel about you is so great, because you're sweet pretty girl like all other ladies. Because you are my Type... Being lonely is so stupid and really sad, having a girlfriend is really a fact. Fee you are my baby i would hug you always everyday. Because you are my Type... Oh Fee, you are seriously my type whenever you are naughty or nearly sweet. My Type. I have been lonely for past a days and i cried really much during some of the fates. Because you are my Type.... How i feel about you is so great, because you're sweet pretty girl like all other ladies. Because you are my Type... Being lonely is so stupid and really sad, having a girlfriend is really a fact. Fee you are my baby i would hug you always everyday. ''Because you are my Type... ''(4x) Fee: Is this song... true? Kratz: Yes it is! and Fee kisses each other again Trivia *This is the second episode that someone shares his/her feelings, the first one was Buds Before Studs *This is the first episode to include a Love Song and the first episode of Kratz singing a song *Technobear's feelings to Princess is shown again, the first time was in Anti-Valentine's Day Category:Blog posts